


If I Die Young

by charmed_seconds



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, ain't even gray, but she buries her baby, The sharp knife of a short life, I've had just enough time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song : "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry  
> I do not own Charmed or the song, and I am not gaining any money from writing this.

Piper clutched the tissue in-between her hands, tears streaming down her face and she was sure her makeup was completely distorted. But, it seemed so insignificant. Beside her, her eldest son sobbed, his hand clenched around Phoebe’s, who wasn’t any better. Leo kept nibbling on his bottom lip, and sat straight as he kept blinking away the tears, his eyes focused on the dark wood coffin that was in front of them.

“Today, we are here to honor the short life of Christopher Perry Halliwell…”

(*)

Chris sat on the manor stairs, his eyes watching as his mother took the black shawl off of her shoulders. Mascara stained her cheeks and red painted her eyes. He wanted to do nothing but hug her, but that was forbidden. His eyes went back to the door as his father came in, his brother following behind him. Both looked as if the air was taken from them. Didn’t they know that this had to happen?

Sighing, he peered out the window. It was raining.

Ironic that it mirrored his family’s emotions perfectly. With a frown, he stood and walked towards his mother. The woman had sunk into an armchair and was sobbing. Chris glanced over his shoulder and noticed that his father was busy comforting Wyatt, the teenager crying into Leo’s shoulder. Sighing, Chris reached out to grasp his mother’s hand. He shivered when it went through it, but his mother’s breath hitched and her eyes looked around the conservatory. Looking around, he found a vase of dead flowers. Chris smiled and hurried over there. He held his hand over the plants and slowly life bloomed from them.

He turned and saw that his mother had tears once again streaming down her face. She stood and walked over to the vase and fingered a pedal. “Chris?”

Again, Chris let his hand go through hers.

Piper sniffled, “I love you.”

Gently, Chris pecked Piper’s cheek, “Love you too Mom.”

(*)

Months passed and things were slowly getting better. Wyatt no longer exploded for no reason, Leo wasn’t a shell and Piper wasn’t sobbing at every mention of her late son. However, Piper knew that today was the day that would be harder than the rest. She stood in a doorway, a box in her arms and Chris’s bedroom. It was still the same it was the day he died. His comforter was tossed to side, probably from when he bolted out of his bed when he heard her shout when the demon threw her into the wall. A wayward t-shirt was thrown over the desk chair, along with a pair of pants on the floor next to it. His laptop was closed, and papers still covered the wood. Taking a deep breath, and with a determined look on her face, Piper began going through Chris’s bedroom.

First, she started with the dresser. She packed all of his clothes into a box, all neatly folded. She stripped her son’s bed, and placed the sheets in the basket for washing. Turning, she headed towards the desk. She gathered all of his paperwork from school and put them in a file and slipped them into the box along with his laptop.

She smiled fondly when she picked up a framed picture of her son, his arm wrapped around a young woman. Bianca. Briefly she wondered what happened to her, and if she was okay. Mentally making sure to call her later, she placed the photo aside. Bianca would probably want it. Next was the lamp and the pens and pencils that also littered the top.

Pulling out the desk drawer, she threw the candy wrappers and wadded up paper away, shaking her head briefly. Gasping, Piper slowly took a small laminated photo of two small boys. One was the boy she was still dealing with, and the other was the one she had to bury. She traced her son’s face, the toddler was grinning, his bright green eyes sparkling with mirth. Sniffling, Piper held the picture close, and fell to her knees.

Her baby was gone.

Her precious baby boy was gone.

Forever.

(*)

Years passed. Wyatt had settled down, and no one knew, but Chris had to wipe away a tear when he heard his brother say a prayer for him at his wedding. Alyssa was a nice girl, a witch that he remembered from their time at Magic School.

Now, he was standing in the hospital hallway, watching over his mother and rest of the family as Wyatt and Alyssa was in the room behind him welcoming their first born. A few minutes later, Chris turned when heard the door open and saw his brother standing in the doorway, smiling. In his arms was a bundle of blue. He heard his mother gasp, “A boy?”

“Yeah,” Wyatt whispered, his finger running over his son’s cheek, “Christopher Leo.”

Piper glanced at her son with tears in her eyes, “Wyatt.”

Wyatt sniffled, “I wish he was here Mom.”

Gently, Piper wrapped an arm around Wyatt’s back, “He is. In his crazy way, he’s here.”

Chris frowned and mouthed “Crazy?”. Shaking his head, he looked at the baby in his brother’s arm, and the one that was named after him. He was sleeping, his skin still tinted slightly purple and red. Closing his eyes, he focused.

The Halliwells glanced up when they felt wind brush by. Wyatt turned and looked at the window. Closed. Smiling, he looked at his son, the boy’s bluish-gray eyes were looking over his shoulder. Wyatt chuckled, “Yeah, that’s your uncle. He’ll watch over you, won’t you Chris?”

Chris smiled and rested a hand on Wyatt’s shoulder, the man shivering in response. “Yeah, I will.” Chris whispered.

(*)

Piper smiled as she looked at the familiar white ceiling. Three years ago, Leo had perished from old age, and she could feel that her time was nearing.

She felt a hand on hers, and she turned. She gasped.

“Hey Mom,”

“C-Chris.”

Chris chuckled, “Yep.” The seemingly still teenager sat down, “Dad and Aunt Prue says Hi, by the way.”

“What are you doing here?”

“They thought it would be fitting that we reunited down here.” Answered Chris.

“Oh baby,” Piper sniffled, “I missed you so much. So have Wyatt-“

“I know. I was there. Mini-me sure is growing fast. He’s what? A junior in high school?” Chris mused.

“You…”

“I’ve been here since the beginning Mom.” Chris said with a smile.

“Baby, I’m so-“

“If you say you’re sorry, I’m ditching you here,” Chris said, “It was either you or me. It had to be me Mom or a helluva lot worse shit would’ve happened.”

Piper frowned, “You certain got a mouth on you now.”

“I’ve been spending too much time with Grams and Grandpa apparently,” Chris said with a smile. Then suddenly, he glanced up. “Ready to head up?”

Piper smiled, “Yeah. Yeah I am.”


End file.
